Uncharted Waters (Belcoast)
Uncharted Waters is the seventy-seventh case of Criminal Case and the second case of Belcoast. It takes place in Sapphire Shores, appearing as the second case of the district. Plot The player and Rolf arrive at the yacht party, and a few minutes later as more people arrive the yacht takes off and the party begins. As the people aboard are having fun, the player notices someone unconscious, but upon closer inspection they find the person dead, with discoloration on their skin. Rolf takes notice as well and stops the party as a murder had taken place. They then discovered the victim to be partygoer Joey Montes before calling the team over on their own boat they use as a makeshift base, should any cases take place away from the mainland. They began by suspecting fellow partygoer Adelia Cantrell, high school student Lewis Roach, and local resident Mya Holland. Later on the team got word someone was trying to start the party up again. The team quickly headed over to the dance floor and found a DJ known as Trickshot trying to start the party back up. After stopping him, they interrogated him alongside yacht owner Yasmin Graham. They soon discovered Joey tried to hit on Adelia despite her telling him she wasn't interested. Lewis also had an argument with the victim regarding the former's presence at the party, as the victim said he was too young and shouldn't be there. While recapping, the yacht suddenly started to move again. They quickly confronted Yasmin, who said nothing should ever stop the party. The victim even tried to calm things down, much to Yasmin's annoyance, but the team was able to get her to stop the yacht so they could finish their investigation. They eventually found out the victim had been annoying Trickshot with music mentions and was getting on his nerves, and Joey had also tried to give Mya some ecstasy despite her turning him down. Eventually, they were able to arrest Lewis for the murder. Lewis tried to deny it, but after being presented with evidence he confessed to killing Joey. As for why, he said the victim took a picture of him using drugs and planned on blackmailing him for money. Should he refuse, Joey would've leaked the picture online and ruined Lewis' reputation. In order to put a stop to it, Lewis ransacked the yacht to come across something he could use to kill him, and eventually found some arsenic. Knowing it would leave little trace, he poured some arsenic into Joey's wine glass, then when he saw he was killed, he tried to hide as much evidence as he could amidst the party. The team then arrested him and sent him back to the mainland, where Judge Davenport sentenced the murderous student to 20 years in prison. With the murder solved, Rolf informed everyone the party was back on, and they all were finally happy to continue partying. As the party went on, Trickshot needed to take a break so in the meantime, he grabbed the radio and put on the latest tracks. But suddenly, the radio frequency was getting messed with out of nowhere and started playing some weird tune. As the music played, people started to get more violent and even attack each other. Knowing they had to stop the music, the player and Rolf got access to the cords and disconnected the radio. Fortunately, no one was killed, but plenty of people were hurt in the chaos. The two then informed Yasmin about what happened, and she thanked them for their help. Later on, the player took Daisy to confront Trickshot over what happened, but he informed them he didn't intend on it happening. However, he did say it wasn't the first time that event occurred at a party. With all the parties going around the district, reports came up that several events suddenly turned wild and sources claimed to hear that music playing. Discovering a pattern, they decided to look around and see if there were any more events going on later, and soon discovered from Adelia about a neon party taking place later tonight. With these recent events in mind, the team decided to take a closer look and investigate the party to see if it happens again. Summary Victim *'Joey Montes' (Poisoned in the middle of the party) Murder Weapon *'Arsenic' Killer *'Lewis Roach' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks orange soda *This suspect takes pain relievers *This suspect eats oysters Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks orange soda *This suspect takes pain relievers *This suspect eats oysters Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glow sticks Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks orange soda *This suspect takes pain relievers *This suspect eats oysters Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glow sticks Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks orange soda *This suspect eats oysters Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glow sticks Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks orange soda *This suspect takes pain relievers *This suspect eats oysters Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears glow sticks Killer's Profile *The killer drinks orange soda *The killer takes pain relievers *The killer eats oysters *The killer wears glow sticks *The killer is less than 30 Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Yacht Deck (Clues: Victim's Body, Wine Glass, Charm Bracelet) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks orange soda) *Examine Wine Glass (Results: Dust) *Analyze Dust (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes pain relievers) *Examine Charm Bracelet (Results: A. CANTRELL; New Suspect: Adelia Cantrell) *Ask Adelia if she noticed the murder *Investigate Driver's Seat (Clues: School ID, Cell Phone) *Examine School ID (New Suspect: Lewis Roach) *Ask Lewis why he's at the party *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Caller History; New Suspect: Mya Holland) *Talk to Mya about the victim's call to her *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Stop the DJ from starting the party back up (Profile Updated: Trickshot drinks orange soda) *Investigate Dance Floor (Clues: Torn Pieces, Trash Can) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Stuffed Toy) *Ask Lewis why the victim gave him a stuffed toy (Profile Updated: Lewis drinks orange soda and takes pain relievers) *Examine Trash Can (Results: Arsenic Bottle) *Analyze Arsenic Bottle (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats oysters) *Investigate Steering Wheel (Clues: Keys, Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Results: Angry Letter) *Analyze Angry Letter (12:00:00) *Interrogate Adelia about the victim's advances (Profile Updated: Adelia drinks orange soda and takes pain relievers and eats oysters; Lewis eats oysters) *Examine Keys (Results: Owner's Name; New Suspect: Yasmin Graham) *See if Yasmin knows about the murder (Profile Updated: Yasmin takes pain relievers and eats oysters) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Make Yasmin stop the yacht (Profile Updated: Yasmin drinks orange soda) *Investigate Hot Tub (Clues: Drug Bag, CD Cases) *Examine CD Cases (Results: Music Request List) *Ask Trickshot about the victim's constant music requests (Profile Updated: Trickshot eats oysters) *Examine Drug Bag (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (9:00:00) *Ask Mya about the ecstasy (Profile Updated: Mya drinks orange soda and takes pain relievers and eats oysters) *Investigate DJ Mixer (Clues: Visor, Ice Bucket) *Examine Ice Bucket (Results: Pill Bottle) *Analyze Pill Bottle (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is less than 30) *Examine Visor (Results: Unknown Liquid) *Analyze Unknown Liquid (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glow sticks) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Sound of Music (2/6)! The Sound of Music (2/6) *Investigate DJ Mixer (Clues: Floor Hatch) *Examine Floor Hatch (Results: Hatch Unlocked) *Analyze Radio (9:00:00) *Let Yasmin know about what happened (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Confront Trickshot over the music (Rewards: DJ Headphones) *Investigate Yacht Deck (Results: Faded Invite) *Examine Faded Invite (Results: Party Invite) *Analyze Party Invitation (6:00:00) *Ask Adelia about the upcoming neon party (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Move on to the next case! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Belcoast Cases Category:Sapphire Shores Cases (Belcoast)